The She Wolf of Kurimarama Street
For the eponymous character, see Sheena. "The She Wolf of Kurimarama Street" is the fourth episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 1 August 2018. Synopsis Responding to a callout from a freaked out pizza delivery guy who was attacked by a big dog wearing jeans, Minogue and O'Leary soon discover that a werewolf is on the loose in Lower Hutt."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary O’Leary and Minogue investigate a pizza delivery man’s scooter getting heavily damaged along with his pizzas being stolen in Kumimarara Street. The man claims that the culprit was a ‘dog wearing jeans’. The officers then interview a former ‘cat lady’ who claims her cats were taken by the dogs of a gang leader living nearby. The gang leader however says that three of his five dogs were also taken, one of which was removed from his van, now bearing heavy scratch marks. As the police interview him, his other two dogs disappear. While the officers take a break in the police car, several people run past in terror and loud noises are heard. They go out to investigate and find other people saying they are fleeing a werewolf. They briefly spot one, but when they catch up with it, they only find a confused drunk woman, Sheena, lying on the ground with a lot of scratches. The officers take her in. In the interrogation room, Sheena only recalls that her torn shorts used to be jeans and she remembers huge claws in front of her face. Sergeant Maaka concludes that because her scratches were obviously caused by twigs and many dogs have been photographed wearing jeans on the internet, she is not a werewolf and should be taken home. However as O’Leary and Minogue are driving Sheena home, Maaka calls them realising she is a werewolf whose transformations were brief due to periodic cloud cover over the moon. As the moon is exposed, Sheena transforms and the officers evacuate the car. They search for her as she goes from werewolf to human form repeatedly, and Minogue eventually lures her with a sausage roll. The officers handcuff and interview Sheena in her house, accusing her of being a werewolf. Realising that she probably gained lycanthropy due to her werewolf ex-boyfriend Dion, she breaks apart her handcuffs and storms into his house. Dion and Sheena have a loud argument, accusing each other of cheating, and start making out. Realising that there is nothing they can do, O’Leary and Minogue leave the house as the couple begin fighting. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Ana Scotney as Sheena *Cohen Holloway as Dion *Joe Dekkers-Reihana as Pizza Guy *Carmel McGlone as Cat Lady *Ioelu Fili as Gang Boss *Olivia Parker as Runner 1 *Ben Bamford as Runner 2 *Ben Fransham as Sheena Stunt Double *Harley as Beyonce *Albert as Rihanna *Tinker as Police Dog Production The episode was filmed in December 2017."Wellington Paranormal: cops and zombies" - The Australian References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes